


Dionysus's Bitter Awakening

by Hades__Persephone



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hades__Persephone/pseuds/Hades__Persephone
Summary: *Set after Tower Of Nero, don't read if you haven't read or finished TOA and ToN*Dionysus is bitter after seeing his brother, Apollo, return to Olympus after only six months. Dionysus has to serve out his hundred year punishment and he's not at all happy about it. Can Chiron help him make him see that not everything at Camp Half-Blood was bad?
Relationships: Chiron/Dionysus (Percy Jackson)
Kudos: 7





	Dionysus's Bitter Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> *This is set after Tower of Nero so it contains spoilers!*

Dionysus frowned at the campers from the Big House, watching them greet his brother who just got his godly powers back. How quaint of them to think that Apollo won't just forget about his time on Earth. Sure, John Green had made Apollo promise to remember his time as mortal but that was a foolish request. Gods didn't do these things. They didn't remember mortals, much less heroes. Not that John Green was a hero, of course. Dionysus backed away from the window, just in case Chiron decided to look over and see the punished god watching. 

Dionysus picked up a bottle of wine and poured it in his glass, cursing when the wine turned to water. Alas, that was part of his punishment which was why he drank Diet Coke. He poured out the water in a plant and took a can of Diet Coke. Opening it, he drank from it. He crushed the can in his hands after he was finished, his blood boiling at how the demigods were fawning over Apollo. He remembered his brother's return to Olympus; all of the Olympians had been glad to see Apollo return to his throne. Dionysus couldn't care less, he quite liked how his brother looked as a mortal.

It was fun watching him squirm and be absolutely vulnerable. Dionysus had set down his crushed can and turned his head to the door of the Big House, a permanent frown on his face. He heard the tell-tale hoof-steps of Chiron's. He turned around to look at the very tall Centaur. Chiron raised his eyebrow, “Why don’t you go say hi to your brother?” 

Dionysus snorted, “Apollo’s ego is already stroked enough by your campers, he doesn’t need me to stroke it even more.” “You mean our campers,” Chiron corrected, completely missing the rest of Dionysus’s sentence. Dionysus shook his head, “No, I mean your campers. I’m here on punishment not on my own free will, remember?” Chiron frowned, which was unusual as he usually was a smiling guy. He had been putting up walls so that he could run Camp Half-Blood smoothly and efficiently. 

Chiron gently placed his hand on Dionysus’s cheek, “Are you saying you regret your time here?” Dionysus sneered, “I demise my time here.” A look of hurt flashed on Chiron’s face, making the centaur back up a couple of steps. Dionysus’s heart constricted at the look, but he pushed his feelings down, his bitterness was more powerful than his need to comfort Chiron. “Even after all of our nights together?” Chiron asked the question that Dionysus was dreading.

Dionysus tried hard to gulp, despite to the lump in his throat, “You know I love our nights together, but we can still have them when I’m free of my punishment.” Chiron neighed angrily, “You and I both know when you’re free of your punishment and able to return to Olympus, you’ll go back to your immortal wife.” Dionysus’s nostrils flared, how dare Chiron bring up Ariadne? “You know well enough not to talk about Ariadne like this!” Dionysus half-yelled. Chiron huffed, “See? You’ll forget about your time here with me and go back to her!”

Dionysus pushed the centaur, “Get out!” Chiron took one last look at his co-director before doing what he had asked, trotting out of the Big House and no doubt sleeping in the woods tonight. Dionysus sighed, “What have I done?”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dionysus watched Chiron gallop around, playfully chasing children who were supposed to be at their lessons. It had been an entire day since their argument but neither supernatural was backing down and apologizing. The punished god paced on the porch, having moved outside to get a better few of the centaur. It was only to make sure he didn’t take playing with the children too far and make them miss the rest of their lessons. Or at least, that’s the story Dionysus was sticking to.

Chiron had finally let the children go back to their lessons, trotting up the steps of the Big House’s porch. “Ah, have you come to make sure everyone’s in their lessons?” Chiron asked Dionysus. When the centaur had stopped in front of the god, Dionysus pulled him inside, “I’m sorry.” Chiron raised his eyebrow, “For what? I was the one who upset you.” Dionysus rested his hands on the centaur’s waist, “I still lashed out, I’m a god who’s been alive for so long and I should’ve known better than to let the argument continue.”

Chiron tilted his head and smirked, “You want a back massage, don’t you?” Dionysus smiled sheepishly, “What can I say? I’m a sucker for back massages, especially yours.” Chiron’s hoof tapped the floor twice and then he moved a strand of Dionysus’s hair behind the god’s ear, “Take off your shirt and lie face down on the table.” Dionysus shivered and did as he had asked, getting up and onto the table in three minutes due to his eagerness.

Dionysus would never admit it, but he found the back massages to be more intimidate than the nights the two spent together. Chiron trotted over to the table, grabbing the oil that they had kept for this purpose. Dionysus heard the bottle open and after a few seconds, cold oil was on his back. The oil was warmed by Chiron’s hands, the centaur expertly moving them. Dionysus groaned at the actions, relaxing contently on the table.

Chiron hummed, “You know, it’s always nice having you here. I’m always surrounded by children who’ll fade with time but you and I, we’re immortal.” Dionysus had a feeling that Chiron had always secretly loved that Dionysus had gotten his punishment, it meant that Chiron was no longer alone. Dionysus sighed, “I’m sure it is nice, having someone to share your misery with it.” He may have said it harshly, but it was the truth in his eyes. 

Chiron snorted, “I’m not miserable my dear god, you’re the one who’s miserable.” Dionysus stopped him but getting up slightly, “How are you not miserable? The gods don’t thank you for the work you’ve done!” It was a true injustice done to Chiron, but the centaur had never let it get to him. Oh, to be such a kind being, it was not in Dionysus’s ways. Chiron frowned at him, “I’m here to help the demigods, not to get thanked.” 

Dionysus got up fully, “You’re far too king to be in a thankless job.” “Then you shall tell the gods your sentiment when your punishment is over, no?” Chiron retorted, obviously angry. Dionysus got up from the table, “You want to play the petty card? When I return to Olympus, and I will, maybe I will forget about our nights together!” With that, Dionysus headed up the stairs to his room. Deep down, he regretted what he said but gods are prideful.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dionysus walked to Pollux’s cabin the next day, having no need to be cooped up in the Big House all week. He knocked on the door and his son told him to come in. He went into the cabin, “Hello Pollux.” His son whirled around and jumped, “Father, how may I help you?” Dionysus smiled in a caring way, hoping it would be conveyed as such, “Can’t I check in on my only son?” Pollux nodded erratically, “Of course, it’s just, you usually don’t check in on me.”

Dionysus shrugged nonchalantly, “There’s a first time for everything, I can’t very well be not paying attention to you. Especially since I’m here all day, every day.” The last part was a bit bitter, but his son surely couldn’t hold that against him. Could he? Dionysus sat down on what used to Castor’s bed but was now empty. The thought of Castor was a sour thought, the demigod had fought bravely in The Battle of the Labyrinth. Pollux smiled, “So what would you like to do?”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nighttime when Dionysus had made his way back to the Big House, his nerves rising as he approached. He had talked to Ariadne before coming here, telling her about Chiron and him. He was going to tell Chiron exactly what Ariadne had said when he told her, hoping to make this problem all go away. Chiron looked up from his book, he had decided to let his four legs rest and sit in his compact wheelchair.

“Hello Dionysus, how was spending time with your son?” Chiron inquired; it was rare that Dionysus had gone talking to Pollux. Dionysus lounged on the couch,” It was nice, I had also talked to Ariadne before I came here.” Chiron smiled softly, “She must have been happy to hear from you, it must get lonely up in Olympus by herself.” Dionysus nodded and steeled himself. “I told her about us.”

The words had hung in the air before Chiron broke the uncomfortable silence, “What did she say?” Dionysus fidgeted in his seat. “She doesn’t think that’s wrong, in fact she’s happy that I am happy with someone.” Chiron nodded, “So what now?” Dionysus took a deep breath, “Now I actually apologize to the way I’ve been treating to you; I had no right to take out my bitterness on you.”

He held up his hand to stop Chiron from speaking, “You’re right, I don’t regret my nights with you and I’m also glad to have you here with me. It’s nice to know there’s someone to share things with, things we can’t burden on the campers.” He got up and went to Chiron, “I rather spend a hundred years with you than with those prideful gods, you’re much better company.” Chiron smiled, “You’re a piece of work you know? But you’re getting there and I’m proud of you.”

Chiron stood up, getting out of his chair and letting himself tower over the god. There was a mischievous light in his eyes, “Shall we take our conversation upstairs?” Dionysus grinned, “We shall.” 

The End.


End file.
